New Girl In Town
by CatHasClaws
Summary: Alex Swan, her mother died and then she's sent to live with her Uncle Charlie and his daughter Bella. But what will she decide to do when Bella asks for her help saving a large group of Vampires? Set after New Moon. Rated T for Violence eventually!
1. Arrival

I only came to Forks because my mum died. My only living relative was Charlie Swan, my Uncle. I'd never met Chief Swan, but he was all I had. So unenthusiastically I'd made the long journey from Heathrow airport in London to the small town of Forks Washington AMERICA! Me Alex Swan, in America!

Although I was 17 my mum's will clearly stated that upon her death I was to be looked after by Charlie until I turned 21 (aren't parents the best?). I wouldn't have cared as much except I wasn't really a people person and had never been very good at living with other people (especially my mum's various boyfriends).

Before leaving I did a little research on Forks, to know what to be expecting when I arrived. The first thing I saw was the weather reports. Rain. A problem for most people, but I'm not normal. I love the rain; I love the cold, wet, the dark. Everything most people hate about the rain is what I love most about it.

I also loved flying, so while in the air I didn't have to think about what was waiting for me when I landed. When I did land I looked around, not really knowing what I was looking for exactly. I hadn't even seen so much as a photograph of my Uncle.

Fortunately I was spared the trouble of shouting out Charlie's name, when a large man came up to me,

"I'm Charlie, Charlie Swan. Your Uncle" he said extending his hand, I took it and shook it briefly.

The car ride was tense but I was glad Charlie didn't feel the need to fill the silence. We reached his house in barely any time, or at least it didn't feel like a majorly long time. The rain fell soothingly on the windshield. When we arrived at Charlie's two bedroom house I saw two other cars already in the driveway. A big Chevy truck, I would guess a 1967-1972 model (yes I know a lot about cars and motorcycles) and a small silver Volvo. It wasn't much of a surprise because one of the stuffy paper pushers back home had said that Charlie had a daughter my age.

I walked through the door after Charlie and shut it behind me. Down from the hallway was the kitchen; sitting at one of the miss-matched chairs was a young man. He was talking to a girl (obviously Charlie's daughter).

Upon our entrance, the kitchen's inhabitants stopped talking and turned to look at us. Charlie's jaw was set as he walked past the boy in the chair. The boy in the chair nodded kindly at me and I courteously nodded back. To be honest I felt kind of uncomfortable. I lingered in the doorway not wanting to overcrowd the small kitchen that barely fit the three occupants it had.

Charlie and his daughter exchanged a few whispered words and then she looked over at me and smiled. Not the kind of smile that you know is meant, the kind of forced smile. I smiled back warmly anyway.

"So you're Alex then?" she asked, not really caring if I was or wasn't. I didn't really take it personally, I could tell that she had a lot going on at the moment.


	2. Lost In Thought

After being formally introduced to Bella and her boyfriend (Edward Cullen) Charlie led me into a small room that led off from the lounge.

"It's not much but it's only a small house," Charlie said seeming slightly uncomfortable.

"It's great," I said honestly, "much bigger than the room I had back home." I said smiling. The room I had back home wasn't even really a room, more of a designated part of a room. To be honest I had small pull out sofa in the tiny lounge.

Thankfully Charlie left me alone to unpack the few belongings I had with me. My mum was always low on money and I had to constantly sell anything of value I had. I pulled my loose, red hair into a messy bun and packed my clothes into the chest of drawers beside the bed. I pulled a picture of me and my mum together at the local fair out of my bag and sat down on my bed, remembering every little thing about her, her smile, her smell (strawberries and lavender, except when she was drunk, then she just smelt of alcohol).

I didn't cry, I never cried. I just put the picture, in its wooden frame on top of the drawers and pulled a small wooden box out of my shoulder bag. This box and its contents were the only things my mother was never allowed to sell. The box contained my Grandmothers wedding ring (the only link to my family I had), a small picture, creased from years of folding it and un-folding it. The picture was of my sister, who died when she was 8 and I was 13. She was shot, caught in the crossfire between two heartless criminals.

Along with the ring and the picture the box also contained all the money I owned. My mother didn't believe in banks. My mum didn't have any money to leave me and the flat we lived in was rented but I sold her things and got about £200 pounds from that. So the box held around £700 pounds, which reminded me, I'd have to turn that into dollars.

Putting the box up on the shelf I laid down on the collapsible bed and started thinking about my mum and my sister. I was so consumed by my thoughts; I barely noticed the knock at the door. I sat up straight on the bed.

"Who is it?" I called just loud enough for whoever was there to hear me.

"It's just me," Bella's voice sounded through the door. She sounded so feminine I was jealous, my voice and always been quite low, "did you want anything to eat?" she asked opening the door.

"No, I'm fine thanks, I ate on the plane." Actually I didn't eat on the plane, but I wasn't hungry.

She closed the door and left. I couldn't help but feel jealous of Bella but I did have a nasty habit of comparing myself to everyone else around me. My counsellor said it was unhealthy but I couldn't help it.

Other paper pushers had told me I would have to go to school here, just when I thought I was free. I wondered how different it would be, I knew I wouldn't make any friends, I'm too anti-social for that.

My room had a small window; I opened the curtains and gazed out of the window. It was dark outside, I wasn't completely surprised. I'd arrived at about 6pm and I am known for losing track of time when I get deep in my thoughts. It wouldn't surprise me if it was already 10 pm.

I opened the door to my box room and peered around the door. The living room was empty. I used that awesome memory I have and went to the kitchen. I always used to do this at home, but I felt kind of strange in someone else's kitchen. I hesitated for a moment, realising I had no idea where anything was. Then I noticed the wooden box labelled 'Bread' and went over to it. I opened the lid and pulled out the full loaf of white bread. I grabbed the top 2 slices and put the bread back. I turned around and there he was. Edward Cullen.


	3. Romeo and Juliet I

**A/N** Okay so I'm going to adopt a slightly supply and demand kind of thing here. Basically whichever of my stories gets the most reviews and stuff will be my main priority! So NGIT is the winner at the moment!

* * *

I let out and involuntary gasp. I mentally kicked myself (literally imagined kicking myself!) Edward let out a low chuckle, gasping wasn't that funny, was it? 

"Did you need something?" I asked politely. I reached up to open one of the cupboards. Where was the peanut Butter?

"In the middle cupboard," Edward said, answering my thoughts, "oops" he muttered.

"Thanks" I said reaching for the middle cupboard and taking down the peanut butter. Suddenly something in my brain clicked.

"You answered my thoughts," I said. God talk about stating the obvious. I pulled out a drawer; it was full of foil and cling film and stuff. I opened another drawer, success. I grabbed a knife and started spreading the peanut butter across the bread, trying to process the information. I didn't hear him walk away, but I knew Edward wasn't behind me anymore.

Okay so Edward can apparently read minds, he's as pale as death, he moves like a shadow, he has a hypnotizing pair of topaz eyes. Without realising it I had spread both sides of the bread with peanut butter. I slapped them together and put the knife in the sink and the peanut butter away.

Walking back to my room I thought about Edward some more. It's like a great challenge, trying to figure him out. And I swear I will figure him out, even if he doesn't want me to. Sitting on my bed I grabbed my note book. The sketches I had stuck on the black cover looked tattered and worn. I opened it up and found a blank page; I tore it from the metal rings that joined it to the rest of the book.

I took a bite out of my sandwich and grabbed my favourite black pen. I scribbled down everything I knew about Edward.

**Edward Cullen**

**Topaz eyes**

**Mind reader**

**Moves like shadow**

**Is Bella's boyfriend**

**Has very pale skin**

I looked at the list, I didn't know very much about him really. Sighing I grabbed my copy of _Romeo and Juliet _by William Shakespeare. My copy was second hand so it was slightly torn and definitely worn.

Lying back on my bed I opened the book from my marked page and began to read,

'**_ROMEO_******_ [To JULIET If I profane with my unworthiest hand  
This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this:  
My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand  
To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss. _

**_JULIET_******_ Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,  
Which mannerly devotion shows in this;  
For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,  
And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss. _

****

**_ROMEO:_**_ Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too? _

****

**_JULIET_******_ Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer. _

****

**_ROMEO_******_ O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do;  
They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair. _

****

**_JULIET_** _:Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake._

****

**_ROMEO_******_ Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take.  
Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged. _

****

**_JULIET_******_ Then have my lips the sin that they have took. _

****

**_ROMEO_******_ Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged!  
Give me my sin again. _

****

**_JULIET_******_ You kiss by the book' _

If only life could be like a book. At least someone loves Juliet. I wouldn't mind the tragic ending, if only for a short while, there was someone who loved me.


	4. Starting School

**A/N** So My Twilight Fanfic is still winning, so here it is!

I woke up, early as ever and got ready for my first day in hell. Yes, today was my first day at school. I didn't fit in at my old school, and there I wasn't new.

When I was dressed I grabbed my bag and stuffed my books inside. Walking into the kitchen I saw that Bella was up and ready as well, I figured Charlie was probably already at work. I couldn't help but feel completely uncomfortable alone with Bella, but despite myself I had to know more about Edward.

"How long ago did Charlie leave?" I asked, I might've sounded weird if I started with a question about Edward. Bella spun around, clearly startled.

"Only about a minute ago." She answered after she composed herself. She turned and grabbed her bag. I wanted to ask a question about Edward but didn't know how to ask. Bella hurried to the door and shut it firmly behind her. Oh God! How was I meant to get to school? I almost screamed in my head. I dropped my bag on the table and almost simultaneously the door opened and Bella, almost reluctantly it looked, came to the door.

"Did you need a ride?" she asked in a voice that hinted she didn't want me to need a ride. But I did.

"Yeah, actually I did." I answered. She walked away and I grabbed my bag and walked after her. When I got to the door I couldn't help but hesitate. Parked in front of the house was a small, silver Volvo. In the driver's seat, Edward Cullen. I walked after Bella and yanked open one of the back doors with that lady-like way I have (see the sarcasm in that sentence).

I seriously hope that that journey to school would not become one of many. Bella seemed really uncomfortable, Edward seemed fine and was holding her hand, making me uncomfortable. I knew Bella didn't want me there, I also knew Edward had read my mind. And I was pretty sure he wasn't human.

Well I arrived at school alive, thank God. Bella directed me to the front office almost as soon as we got into the grounds. I walked through the door to the main office and walked slowly towards the woman behind the desk. Very uncharacteristically, I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings. I was so nervous. I only really stated paying attention when she spoke to me.

"You're Chief Swan's sister's kid aren't you?" she asked, knowing full well I was. I just nodded. She turned slightly and started rifling through some stacked papers and files.

"Swan, Swan, Swan. Alexandria, Alexandria." She said pulling out a thin file.

Then she gave me a timetable and a map telling me where each of my classes were and stuff. Again I wasn't really paying as much attention as I should've been.

It was only when I left the office that I looked at the map. I walked to the place it looked like the class should be, but it wasn't the right class. Just when I was about to scream someone came up to me and tapped my shoulder. I spun around, stood there was a tall-ish boy with dark hair. He looked like the chess club type.

"I'm Eric," he said, extending his hand. I shook it briefly.

"Alex," I nodded. I wondered if Eric would know where my classes were.

"Where's your first class?" he asked. I looked at my schedule.

**A/N **It's not as long as it was going to be, but I'll try and update as much as I can. I'm going on holiday in a week. (24th)! But I promise to update twice before then and I'll write while I'm away!


	5. Lunch and Meeting Mike

**A/****N** I always read these fanfic's where the author says how motivated reviews make them. I never really made attention, or whatever. Reviews really are a great motivation.

* * *

"English, Mr. Mason, Building 3." I read, not looking at him.

"Me too," he said clearly happier than he should be, "I'll walk you there." He said turning ever so slightly. I wasn't sure why he was being so nice, but I didn't know where my classes were. I took a step forward, to show I was following. He smiled and walked on. I kept pace with him easily, I loved walking.

"So is Alex short for anything?" he asked conversationally.

"Yup," I answered simply, "Alexandria." I said. I hate my whole name, Alexandria Jade Elizabeth Swan. Eugh!

"Alex it is then," he laughed. I was really uncomfortable by this point and was extremely glad when we arrived to class. I took the slip and approached the teacher's desk. Mr. Mason looked at me with a warm smile. I handed him the slip and he signed it quickly, handing it back to me.

"There are only a couple of seats left, you can choose which one you want to sit at." He said kindly. I nodded and smiled briefly before turning around. Both of the empty seats were next to each other. I picked the one furthest from Bella and Edward.

English was always one of my favourite subjects. Then again I liked all my subjects. English passed uneventfully. When the lesson finally ended I was so lost in thought- mostly about Romeo and Juliet- I didn't really realise that there were two boys stood by my desk as I put my books in my bag. I stopped dead, looking at both of the boys.

One of them was Eric (I'm really good with names), the one who walked me to class. The other one I didn't know. He had a kind of average face, with his hair gelled into a careful imitation of Edward. I also have a kind of photographic memory. His hair didn't really look that much like Edwards though.

"Hi," the boy I didn't know extended his hand, "I'm Mike," he said as I shook his hand.

"Alex," I said with a slight nod. Mike smiled, Eric didn't look happy, "Hi Eric," I said in his direction.

Eric smiled, Mike looked a bit annoyed but then adjusted his face back to the happy expression.

"What class do you have next?" both the boys asked in unison. I smiled.

The rest of the day went by in much the same fashion. Then it was lunch. Or more accurately torture, with disgusting food thrown in for good measure. I walked with Mike and Eric to lunch but I was prepared to sit alone somewhere. I went and got the most edible thing they had. Pizza and fries with a bottle of lemon water.

I looked around the cafeteria, trying to find a place to sit, when mike and Eric vigorously waved me over. I looked at the table carefully. I noticed Bella and Edward sat on the same table. Next to them was a supernaturally beautiful girl, very petite from what I could see, with black, pixie like hair.

Mike and Eric were still waving, so I decided to just sit there, there really wasn't that many spare seats anyway. I approached the table to see that the only two spare seats were beside the beautiful girl. I sat down next to her, across from a girl with very short blonde hair. As I sat down she gave me a dirty look. Mike and Eric started talking to me, but I noticed the beautiful girl look at me with a kind of confused look, which changed very abruptly to a huge, beaming smile.

* * *

**A/N **Okay so this unfortunately the last update i can make (I'm going on holiday tomorrow and I haven't packed). But I'm going to take this time to answer a review and thank some people and stuff.

**Twilight Lover**

Like the story...But Bella seems a little mean...and she aint usually like that...but its kk..I don't mind...lolits just diff!!Anyways keep writing and posting! and have fun on vacation!

**Ahhh**** all will be revealed!**

**Thanks I can't wait, first holiday in ages!**

Okay I need a little help, so I'm going to do a competition, of sorts.

The prize-You get to be a character in my stroy.

Okay so I'll ask a question, then you describe yourself, then just give one reason why you love my fanfic (If more than one person gets the question right, this will help me decide)!

The question – What was the date of Bella's first day at school in Twilight? (closest if no one gets it dead on)

Okay, have fun and I will see you in a few days!

xXx Cat XxX


	6. Strangers

**A/N** I'm back! Okay it was really hard to choose just one person but I had to. I chose this person because she got the answer right (Jan 18th), she gave a good description of herself and gave a reason why she liked my story and because of these things the winner is...drum roll please...

SupaStarr4life!! Well done! So here's the chapter!

* * *

The girl looked away, but I continued to study her.

The next lesson was a blur. It was Biology, it seemed like I might have all of my lessons with Bella. Edward was in a lot of my classes that day too.

Then it was the dreaded P.E. Luckily it was my first day so I was handed a kit, but not expected to participate today. But unfortunately we were doing tennis.

I was not looking forward to P.E. I went outside to wait for Bella. Edward was already there.

"Hi," he said, walking up to me. I nodded.

"Hi," I mumbled slightly. I still couldn't figure Edward out. I had a million questions for him, but I bit my tongue. He smiled. I remembered he could read minds. I hit my forehead.

_Hi _I thought timidly (yes it is possible).

_Edward? Can you...err...hear me? _I thought looking at him cautiously.

"Yep," he said, smiling.

At that moment Bella came out and looked between the smiling Edward and me. Bella grabbed Edwards hand and pulled him toward the car park. I followed, staying as far behind as I could.

Edwards had his arm around Bella's waist and she was holding his hand. I could handle _Romeo and Juliet _but Physical acts of romance and all that lovey-dovey stuff always reminded me that there was something seriously missing from my life. Something that probably always would be missing from my life.

I'd never had a boyfriend at all. Ever.

The loneliness I seemed to felt all the time, made itself known. My chest started to ache and my head began spinning. I stopped dead and doubled over in agony. This wasn't because of the pain in my chest or the fact that my head felt like it was on the spin cycle. No, this pain was caused by the shot-put-ball-thing that collided with my stomach. Why anyone would throw one of those I didn't know. Unless they actually meant to hurt me? But it was only my first day, what could I have possibly done to upset anyone that much?

But my first concern was the pain. It was horrific.

Then Edward was there, he scooped me up in his arms. He had me pressed to his chest. I couldn't hear a heartbeat. No heartbeat?

I tried to consider the options but the pain was just too much. My eyes were squeezed shut and my only thought was the pain in my abdomen. So it was a surprise when I opened my eyes to find myself at the hospital.

Edward was talking to the woman behind a desk, and then he walked me into a room. I couldn't really see the room since I was still in Edwards's arms.

I heard talking but I wasn't able to make sense of the words that were being spoken. The pain was too much, all I could concentrate on was trying to breathe, breathing hurt so much.

I was consciously aware of being laid down onto a bed, but after that the next thing I was really aware of was seeing 4 unfamiliar and 2 familiar faces. I recognized Edward and Bella, but the other 4 were strangers.

I realised I was still lying in a hospital bed and everyone was sat somewhere around me. Edward was sat in one chair with Bella on his lap (I had to look away quickly). The other 4-who looked similar to Edward-were spread around.

It took me a minute to remember what happened, but when I did I gasped in realisation. Everyone was looking at me intently-this made me really uncomfortable-but nobody spoke

Only one thought went through my head

_Edward is a Vampire._

It all made sense now.

The unnatural beauty, the mind reading and the absence of a heartbeat.

_Edward is a vampire._

I smiled. I'd done it, I'd figure Edward out and it had only taken...what was the date?

"February 6th," Edward answered.

"Thanks," I croaked, absent minded.

Edward obviously knew I knew his secret, but...he was smiling

There were just too many thoughts running through my head, I had a huge headache.

I closed my eyes in an attempt to sort my thoughts out.

"I should probably go tell everyone she's awake," a voice said in barely more than a whisper.

I'd been out for nearly two days, but who was everyone? I only knew like 5 people...if you counted Mike and Eric from school.

The voice was probably male but it was so smooth, like velvet or silk or honey even.

"Okay, I'll come with you," another voice added, "The smell is driving me crazy anyway." This voice definitely belonged to a female.

I heard the door shut quietly, then a small shuffle. I opened my eyes just a crack, saw a boy sat on the end of my hospital bed and my eyes automatically snapped open.

"Hi," he said cautiously, "Oh yeah, I'm Chris," he said. I swallowed,

"Alex," I nodded, "Ow," big mistake. My voice was only slightly less rough.

I still didn't know who these people were. I mean they were obviously vampires but where had they come from?

"They're another family of vampires, from Denali," Edward answered again.

Everyone looked between me and Edward franticly.

"It's all right," Edward began, "she figured it out," he explained with a smile.

Everyone's eyes turned to me again.

I tried to sit up but in a flash Chris's cold, hard hands were restraining my shoulders. It was just as well anyway. Moving any part of my body hurt.

* * *

**A/N** So I would like to thank everyone who's read and reviewed so far, This chapter was just for you guys. And SupaStarr4life the next chapter is yours! 


	7. Meet Alice

**A/N** Okay, I'm back! Okay so this chapter is for SupaStarr4life!

* * *

I sighed. Somehow wherever I was I always seemed to find trouble.

_What happened? _I thought to Edward, I really wasn't sure I could speak out loud much more.

"Well, Jessica Stanley kinda threw a shot-put at you." He said with a slight frown.

_Why the hell would she do that? I don't even know her! _I shouted in my head.

"It seems she didn't like how much Mike seemed to like you," Edward said, "And there's no need to shout," he said with a small smile.

"Sorry," I croaked aloud, "So what's the diagnosis?" I asked, my throat felt like sandpaper, "and can I have a drink?" I asked slightly timidly. I really didn't like asking for stuff, or being helped with stuff, even getting a drink.

"Sure," Chris answered, "And there was no really bad internal damage or anything," he said handing me a glass of water. I sat up slightly to drink it and Chris let me.

"Okay that's not an answer," I said slowly, my throat slightly better after some fluids.

"Well, there were a couple of broken ribs and bruises and stuff," Chris said with a frown, "but Carlisle said there was no long term damage, maybe slight breathlessness for a while and you'll need help doing stuff because your ribs are still bad," he said looking straight in my eyes. His look made me feel like he could see right inside me; I didn't like people knowing me, or knowing how I felt or anything.

I looked around the room. The two people sat on the small bench were sat side by side pressed against each other holding hands. The boy looked to be around 16 if I had to guess, the girl, around the same age. Both of them had extremely pale skin and brown hair. His hair was cut short and left in a casual messy look. Her hair flowed nicely to her shoulders. They both also had the same liquid gold eyes.

"Hi," the girl spoke, "I'm Christi," she smiled, "This is William," she pointed to boy sat next to her.

"I'd nod but it hurts too much," I whispered. It was hard to do much more than whisper.

Everyone laughed. Everyone except Bella. Why didn't Bella like me?

"I think that's probably a conversation for another time," Edward said in a serious tone.

_Okay then _I thought slowly.

Suddenly the petite girl from lunch burst through the doors. Everyone looked at her, but she only looked at me and Chris. I suddenly felt very conscious of how close Chris was sitting. The girl had a smile plastered on her face.

"This," Edward said drawing my attention from the new comer, "Is Alice," Edward introduced.

"Hi," I croaked. I brought the cup up to my lips but as I went to sip some it slipped from my fingers, "Damn," In a second Chris had picked up the cup and refilled it for me, "Thanks," I said shyly. Have I mentioned how much I hate to need people's help?

"Don't mention it," he said with a smile.

"Yay!" Alice burst out. Everyone turned to look at her, most with smiles on their faces. Again everyone except Bella. She had an 'I'm not interested' confused look on her face.

"Alex was only interested in Edward's vampire-ness," she said like it was the best thing in the world.

"Well duh, what else would I be interested in?" I asked confused by her reaction. And by Bella's. Bella was hugging Edward tightly. All of a sudden she turned and looked at me, I was sure she was going to yell at me or something. Since I arrived Bella has shown nothing but hostility towards me.

I was pleasantly surprised to find her coming over to me and hugging me gently. Unfortunately not gently enough.

"Ow," I groaned. She pulled back and took a seat on the opposite side of the bed to Chris.

"I'm sorry," she said, a brilliant smile lighting up her face, "So you were never interested in Edward in _that _way?" she asked. For a second I was slightly confused, but when I realised what she meant I burst out laughing. Then hissed in pain. I grabbed my side in agony. Laughing big no-no! I couldn't help but noticed how Chris leant forward toward me when I hissed.

"You thought I fancied Edward?" I asked after I'd been able to calm down.

"Well Alice had a vision," she paused here as if wanting to see my reaction to that new revelation. When I didn't react she carried on, "she said someone new would arrive in town and take an interest in Edward. And when Charlie said you were coming I knew it had to be you," she paused for a second, "I never thought you would figure out his secret so soon. I just assumed it meant interested as in...You know _interested_," she finished. I frowned slightly. I didn't know what she meant, not really. I'd never been interested in anyone that way.

I clutched at my chest as the ache came back. This didn't go unnoticed.

"Are you okay?" Chris asked, a hint of panic seemed to fill his voice.

"Yeah I'm fine," I said, not moving my arms. I hadn't really looked at Chris fully. Now that I did I could see that he was generally good looking (most girls would think he was, I wasn't really sure).

He had black hair that was cut short, the normal vampire-pale complexion, Hypnotizing topaz eyes. His face was petite in a nice way, you know slim but male slim. All in all he was good looking.

"Are you sure?" he asked. He looked and sounded concerned, but why would he be?

"Yeah," I answered, this time truthfully. The ache was back to its usual annoying ache, rather than the throbbing ache it sometimes became. I moved my arms and asked Chris for some more water. He lifted the glass to my lips and I let the water trickle down my throat. I'd never really appreciated before how wet water was before.

I looked over at Edward,

_You won't tell everyone, will you? _I asked him.

"What?" he answered simply trying not to give anything away.

_About the ache and dizziness...and what it really is, _then I thought_, Not that __i__ really know what it is exactly._

He nodded.

_Thanks _I thought with a smile.

"Okay when you two are done chatting," Alice piped up, "Carlisle said Alex can leave as long as she stays in bed," she said the last part looking at me.

"Hey I am capable of that you know," I said with fake hurt in my voice. I don't know why but around these people I can be myself. I was definitely more talkative.

* * *

**A/N** Okay so this was SupaStarr4life's first appearance, but she will be an important character! Yay you!

Anyway, I'm back at school so updating will take longer! Homework Urgh!


	8. Surprise Visit

**A/N** Okay I have really good ideas for this story and I know exactly where I want it to go!!

* * *

I was out of the hospital the next day.

I was bedridden. It wouldn't have bothered me that much except the downstairs room was not exactly comfortable. Not that I was complaining, I was lucky Charlie let me stay there.

Staying home wasn't so bad. Chris was over nearly every day checking on me, making sure I was okay. For some unknown reason it was his visits that got me through. It was no real secret that I had tried to kill myself in the past, I probably would've tried again if it weren't for Chris.

I'd been in bed about a week when Chris came in from the living room telling me I had a visitor. Mike and Eric had already visited (much to my displeasure) so I didn't have a clue as to who it was. A girl walked through the door and I realised she was vaguely familiar, I think I might've seen her around at school.

"I'm Jessica," she said. Jessica? Jessica Stanley, the one through a shot-put at me?

"Oh," I said. Chris had sat down on my bed leaving the small wooden chair available for Jessica. I was grateful, having the girl who attacked me on my bed probably would've made me uncomfortable.

"well," she began, "I just came over to...well to apologize," She said looking intently at the fingers she was twiddling in her lap, "so...I'm sorry," she said looking at, probably to see my reaction. What I did next surprised Jessica, Chris and me. I reached over and hugged her. It didn't hurt too much, in my opinion I was probably fit to go back to school. But Chris wasn't having it.

I pulled back and smiled at her, Jessica looked confused but smiled timidly in return.

We spoke for a while after that. She told me when she heard Mike and Eric talking about me she saw red and acted without thinking. When she told the story she started crying. I told her a million times over that I didn't like Mike or Eric. I avoided saying that I didn't like anyone. That would've been lying. I liked Chris.

I tried to avoid the subject but when Jessica had calmed down she asked me,

"So is there anyone you like?" she asked with a smile. I forced myself not to look at Chris when I answered

"I dunno, maybe," I said, I knew it wasn't really an answer but I couldn't exactly say anything with Chris sat right at the end of the bed.

"Spill!" she demanded. She looked really excited. I stole a quick look at Chris out of the corner of my eye. He was looking at me. I blushed and looked away.

"Maybe some other time," I said. Jessica looked over at Chris and smiled, first at him and then at me.

That was when Jessica said she had to go and she left, leaving me and Chris alone.

* * *

**A/N** Okay well I'm really pleased with this story so far so I'm gonna try and write some action stuff soon! 


	9. They're here

**A/N**- Okay so it has been too long. But things have happened and the computers were totally dead so I have had to start again in terms of plot, but I'm back now! Wohoo! So here it is:

I sat with Chris in silence for at least a minute. It wasn't a comfortable silence, but it wasn't entirely unpleasant. I sat there, thinking about how much work I'd have o catch up on at school, just to stop myself from thinking about him. Finally he spoke.

"I know it's none of my business and I've only just met you, but," he paused awkwardly, "I noticed the scars. The ones on your wrists. I asked Edward about it, but he wouldn't tell me anything, he said I should ask you myself," he paused as if waiting for me to say something, I remained silent, "so, I am asking. Why did you do it?" I looked him straight in the eyes. I didn't know for sure if I could trust him yet. Well, my head didn't know. My heart was sure it could trust him. I hadn't meant to, but at that moment I started to confess, everything.

"My mum was never around, my sister was dead, and I didn't fit in at all. I was lonely and my life was meaningless...I suppose it still is. That's why." I said, never breaking eye contact with him, "I didn't do it for attention or anything. I actually wanted to die." I looked down at my hands, finally breaking eye contact.

I knew Chris was about to say something, when Edward came flying in, without knocking.

"Yes, I know I'm interrupting something, but this is more important," He burst in, looking absolutely frantic; "It's the others. They're here," He said in a grave whisper. I didn't know what it meant but Chris obviously did, as he shot up, off the bed in an instant, making me slightly dizzy watching him.

"Who are here?" I asked urgently.

"Another Clan of vampires. Not good guys." Chris said in the angriest voice I'd heard him use in the week I'd known him.

"What did they do?" I could sense they'd done something bad. Chris stiffened. Edward left.

"The rest of the Denali clan and I were just at home, minding our own business, when this other clan of vampires shows up. They were really big for a regular group of vampires," he sat down on the bed slowly; "they attacked us without provocation, killed Irena. We had to come here, there was nowhere else. I told you we arrived while you were unconscious, well they followed us here. I'm sorry, it was all my fault. I know it was."

"How?" I asked, he looked at me and frowned,

"You'll think me a minster," he assumed, "You'll hate me." I started to shake my head.

"No, there is nothing you could do or say that could make me think that now, I've known you for a week, and in that week you have done nothing to make me doubt you honesty or the goodness of your beatless heart," I smiled as warmly as I could manage.

"I used to drink form humans, before I met Tanya and her sisters, I used to be a monster," he looked like he wanted to cry, "it took a long time but with their help, I got over it and began to conform to their way of life. The clan who attacked us, I used to know them. I haven't told anyone this, only Edward and Alice know. But I did, I used to be friends with them, I used to love one of them," he said looking at me, "I left them without telling them where I was going, they hate anyone who rebels and drinks from animals, they hate me know, that's why they attacked. They were angry at me for choosing Tanya's family over them," I could see he blamed himself for Irena's death. I reached out my hand, and slowly touched his cheek. He froze.

"It's not your fault," I whispered, lowering my hand.


	10. Talking to Alice

Chris helped me out of bed and together we made our way into the kitchen. I looked a mess in my rumpled pyjamas. Everyone turned to look at us as we entered the kitchen. By everyone, I mean Charlie, Bella, Edward and Alice but that was nearly everyone I knew anyway.

I heard Charlie faintly grumble to Alice something about Chris being over her every day. I fought back a smile, it wasn't the time for smiling.

"We're all going over to my house for dinner, Alex, would you like to join us?" he asked. I knew dinner was a ruse, vampires didn't eat. I nodded swiftly. We agreed that Edward, Bella and Alice would go over there and Chris would wait for me and we would make our way over on the bike. It was either that or have two people waiting for me to slowly get changed. And besides, Chris' motorbike was beautiful. He showed it to me on one of my walks earlier in the week. Carlisle had advised that I take small walks to keep my body active.

After pulling on jeans and an 'I killed Kenny' South Park t-Shirt, I went out to where Chris was waiting in the Kitchen. Charlie didn't like Chris. I saw the hostility there. I wasn't sure why, but Bella had told me that Charlie hated motorbikes, but that couldn't be the only reason, surely?

Chris went out to start up the bike, I waited to say bye to Charlie.

"You've been more than kind to me Charlie, thank you," I said giving him a small squeeze of a hug.

"Well you're family," he said awkwardly, "just be careful round that Chris, he's too old for you anyway," I had to smile at that. But it nearly brought tears to my eyes. I had to leave before I cried. I waved to Charlie and hurried out the door. When I reached the bike, I had tears freefalling down my cheeks.

"What's wrong?" Chris asked hugging me supportively.

"That was the most parental thing anybody's ever said to me," I said crying harder. Chris held me until I calmed down, then we got on his bike and were at the Cullen's house in no time.

When I walked in, I was greeted by warm smiles that didn't fit with the worry in their eyes. I was crying silently again, why were they bothering to smile for me? I was no one to them. They didn't know me from eve really.

Chris held my shoulders, not only to comfort me but to support me on my shaky legs. I only had one thing with me. My copy of Romeo and Juliet. I clung to it tightly as I sat on the large whoite sofa, next to Alice.

"Hey Alex," she smiled, I smiled back, "You know tomorrow is Saturday?" she asked, I nodded slowly. Where was she going with this? "Well, do you fancy doing something with me? I don't mind what, we could go to the cinema or anything you want," I looked at her blankly for a moment.

"Okay, just to clarify, you're asking if I want to go out with you for the day, to do nothing in particular, for no particular reason...with me?" I asked sceptically. She nodded happily, clearly pleased I understood. I shook my head in disbelief. "Although that doesn't sound too horrible, I have to question your sanity, you may not know this, but I'm not the best company." I said leaning towards her slightly.

"I know, it's just that Bella and Christi are going to Seattle and I'm not allowed to go with them and it's unfair so I was asking you if you'd keep me company basically. I need people around me. And I guess I was hoping you'd let me take you shopping for new clothes," she said pointing at my T-Shirt. I made an offended face.

"Are you saying you don't like the way I dress?" I asked in my most hurt voice. She looked a bit taken aback.

"No, I mean what I was trying to say was that, there's going to be a dance soon and I know you don't have anything to wear. And what with Chris and everything, I thought you might be going and you might want some clothes to impress him or something," she said trying to explain at high speed. I started to laugh.

"Okay, number one, I was joking with you. Number two; I don't go to dances and number three, what makes you think I want to impress Chris?" Now it was her turn to laugh.

"You and Chris are so obvious. Even if I couldn't see the future I'd still know how that one will turn out. And besides, with the other vampires in town, you need to be out of their way." She said with an air of finality.

"Fine, I will go to the mall with you," I said in my most fake American accent ever. She laughed a bit.


	11. How can you know that?

I sat there with my copy of Romeo and Juliet in front of me. I was lost in the world of romance and not paying attention to the people around me. Everyone was talking about the incoming vampire s and the threat they posed to not only the Cullens but to the entire town of Forks. I couldn't care less really.

I didn't notice when Edward came and sat next to me. I didn't even hear him when he said my name. It wasn't until he tapped my shoulder that I noticed him.

"Alex, I know," he said, his face solemn.

"You know what?" I asked, confused.

"About what's wrong with you. I know" I stared at him in horror.

"How can you know that? I haven't thought about that all week." I asked panicked.

"Carlisle found it when he was examining you after the accident," he looked at me sympathetically, "no one else knows"

"Good," I said harshly, he just kept looking at me with those eyes full of pity, "don't do that" I snapped in a whisper

"Do what?" he asked, stunned by the harshness of my words.

"Don't pity me," I said, I heard the sadness in my voice and hated it. The expression on his face changed, but I knew I couldn't stop him from pitying me if that's what he wanted to do.

"What did Carlisle tell you anyway?" I asked nervously. Edward smiled slightly.

"He told me you had a tumour in your brain and that you didn't have very long to live at all. But he was surprised that you weren't displaying any of the outward symptoms. Inside your body's already shutting down, that's why it took you so long to get over the injuries. Outside though, you're fine, you're mentally aware and nothing seems to be wrong there," Edward explained, "that's keeping Carlisle busy, trying to figure that out," Edward chuckled.

"Oh," I sighed. I had already figured out that there was something wrong, I should be almost gone by now, not being able to even go to the toilet by myself, but I felt fine, I was normal. On the outside anyway.

"I'm going to go see Bella, I'll talk to you later, and I think Carlisle wants to speak to you before you leave as well," Edward smiled, stood up and walked away. I put my book down and started to think about what Edward had said. He said I didn't have long to live. I knew that. A year ago last week was when they'd said I had about a year to live. My year was up. It was only a matter of time now.

I was in the middle of quietly falling to pieces when Chris came over. His black hair was shining in the artificial light of the room, his black jeans and yellow T-shirt fit his frame perfectly. Maybe I did like him. Maybe I didn't. I couldn't be sure. He sat down next to me with amazing elegance.

"Hey," he greeted simply, "what were you and Edward talking about so quietly, or is it none of my business?" he asked.

"No, he was just telling me that Carlisle wants to talk to me about my injuries. Apparently I'm not healing as fast as he would like," I smiled and he smiled back. The lie was so easy; I wondered whether that meant I was a bad person. Because surely, to good people, lying was difficult. I had always been good at lying, lying and acting.


	12. Tears on my Pillow

When Chris drove me home that night, we took Edward's Volvo, I couldn't look at him all the way home. Earlier that night, after Esme had cooked dinner for me and Bella, when I was sat eating the delicious homemade lasagne, Chris asked me a question I couldn't answer truthfully. A question I couldn't answer at all. He asked me why I didn't care, about people or life or anything. I didn't know the answer. I couldn't blame it on my disease, because I have been this way for as long as I can remember. So I have been ignoring and avoiding him all night.

When we finally pulled up on Charlie's drive, Bella and Edward were already inside. I made to get out of the car, but Chris touched my hand as if to stop me, and I did stop.

"I didn't mean to offend you, before," he whispered, his hand still resting on mine.

"You didn't," I whispered back, I was so aware of his body so close to mine, "I just didn't know how to answer it, I don't know the answer," I whispered, a tear fell silently from my eye. Chris slowly raised his hand and gently wiped the tear away.

"I didn't mean to make you cry, I'm sorry," he apologised softly,

"S'not your fault," I mumbled.

"Well, I'm sorry anyway," he smiled and started to lean towards me slowly. Then his lips were on mine and I forgot how to breathe or move entirely. He pulled away smiling. I smiled too.

"We should go in, before they miss us too much," he smirked. My breath caught at the sight of his beauty. We left the car and as we were walking up, he took my hand in his and squeezed it gently. It was at that very second, when I felt so safe with him there, so loved and happy, that I knew I love him. Yes, I loved Chris.

When we walked into the kitchen, hand in hand. Bella and Edward were there talking.

"Where's Charlie" I asked to both and neither of them in particular.

"In bed," It was Bella who answered. I noticed both her and Edward's eyes flick down to mine and Chris's entwined hands. I knew Chris had noticed too. I didn't much care to be honest, like most things in life.

I went over to the fridge and poured myself a drink. Chris never let go of my hand. Bella and Edward never took their eyes off us. Even when we sat down at the table with them. Edward was smiling and Bella looked confused.

"What?" I snapped. They both looked down but didn't answer, "It wasn't a rhetorical question," They both giggled. I ran to my bedroom, tears making my face wet. I knew it. It was probably a set up, right from the start, a vampire's idea of a joke.

I fell asleep that night with tears on my pillow.


	13. Soaking Wet

A/N: This chapter is especially for SupaStarr4life, a character finally comes into the spotlight. Enjoy =D

I woke up early the next morning, resolved to not even talk to Bella or Edward. And I was especially not talking to Chris.

After pulling on my baggy jeans and a t-shirt and grabbing my bag I made my way to school. Charlie was already at work and Bella had already left for school, but even if she hadn't, I wouldn't have asked for a lift anyway. So I walked. It wasn't very far from Charlie's house to school. And it wasn't exactly easy to get lost in Forks. Population: 25. OK, so that's an exaggeration, but really, in my head it seemed a perfectly good plan. Except I forgot that in forks, rain is unavoidably and not that long after I started walking, the heavens opened up and the rain was unrelenting. It rained heavily all the way until I was nearly at school, and then and only then did it stop.

When I arrived in the parking lot, I must've looked like a drowned rat. My jeans were sloshing on the ground, the felt heavy on my legs. My hair was dripping down onto my face and I was shivering in the cold wind. Bearing in mind this was actually only my second day at Forks High, I thought it was going swimmingly. And yes, I do believe that was a joke.

But my day didn't get any better from there, in fact it got worse. Much worse. Everyone was looking at me like I had a third eye, after arriving at school, soaked to the skin, having a third would've been preferable. Christi and William, two of the vampires from the Denali coven were at school as well as Edward, Bella and Alice. Another addition to school was Chris. This, I didn't like. He was in all of my classes, whether this was a purposeful move or whether it was fate out to destroy my life, I didn't know. But it was horrid. In some classes he sat next to me, in others he was on the opposite side to the room. But in every class, I could feel him looking at me. Sometimes it looked like he wanted to speak to me, but then I'd turn and shoot him a warning glare and he'd stop. The last thing I wanted to do was speak to Chris.

At lunch, I had no idea where I was going to sit. Mike and Eric were sat on a table with Jessica and some other people I didn't know, but there was no space available anyway. So I decided to do the only sensible thing and I sat alone, on a table far from Bella and the Vampires. No one else sat down at the table with me, at least, not until Christi and William did.

I was chewing slowly on a corner of my sandwich when they sat down opposite me and smiled. I was taken aback. I'd only met them once and here they were sitting down with their trays of food they wouldn't eat.

"Ummm..." I muttered dumbly. Christi just smiled at me, her brown hair framing her beautiful face.

"We know what happened, "She said in a voice that sounded slightly maternal, "Edward told us," she nodded sympathetically.

"And?" I snapped rudely. I was not going to talk about it. No way.

"And, I wanted you to know we're here for you. I'm not going to say anything. Even though you totally got the wrong idea, I won't even mention it. Except to say that Chris wants to talk to you," I saw William smile slightly.

"Fine," I said and continued eating my sandwich.

"But really, it's not what you think at all. That's all Chris was going to tell you, because-" her voice was cut off by William's hand over her mouth.

"Excuse her," he said in a soft, vaguely renaissance sounding voice, "she just doesn't know the meaning of 'secret' or 'don't tell her'." He smiled. He didn't seem angry, merely bemused. By this point I was screaming in my head. What was it that everyone else knew that I didn't?

"I'd ask what secret, but I have the feeling you wouldn't tell me even if I did ask," I said politely looking into Williams deep topaz eyes. He just nodded, his hand still covering Christi's mouth.

Then they both left, leaving me feeling confused and agitated. I sat there, thinking, completely oblivious to what was going on around me.

I finally looked up to see the cafeteria was empty, and Chris was sat at the table opposite me. I had no idea how long he had been sat there.

"Hey," he said, looking at me, "I guess we should talk,"

"And miss Biology?" I said sarcastically, getting up to go to class.

"Look, you have to talk to me sometime," He said, standing to come after me,

"No. No I don't. And I don't think I ever will." I snapped, turning on the spot to look him in the eye, "Just give it up," I pleaded, "whatever it is," I added coldly. Just talking to him was breaking my heart into tiny little pieces. He'd let me fall in love with him, knowing full well he didn't feel the same.

I walked off quickly and he didn't go to follow me. Proving just how little he really did care.


	14. An Explanation and A Secret's Out

I sat In Biology alone, thinking of all the ways my life had gotten worse sonic coming to Forks. By the end of the lesson, I was ready to go home. I was glad for the doctor's note excusing me from all forms of physical education. After showing the woman at reception my note and telling her I really didn't feel too great anyway, she said it would be fine if I went home early. She was being quite sweet to me, which actually only made me feel worse.

I started to walk home. My jeans still weren't completely dry, but my legs were pretty numb so it didn't matter. In fact, my legs weren't the only part of me that was numb. I just, couldn't get enough energy going to care. I was not In the mood for vampire games. And, maybe, my sentence here would be over before I knew it, and I'd be free to go back home, or maybe somewhere more interesting like New York. Now, that would be fun.

I unlocked the door, and made my way straight to my small room In the house. I opened the door to see Chris sat on my bed.

"Alex, I'm going to explain myself, whether you want me to or not." he stood up, stepping towards me, I stepped back out of the room.

"Fine, say your piece and go," I shook my head. I'd let him get it off his chest so he could leave me alone. Then, we could put this whole thing behind us.

"I'm nearly 200 years old, and the truth is, I've never had a girlfriend, unfortunately, it's public knowledge and sort of a running joke between everyone else, you know, maybe he's just gay, or whatever" he looked down uncomfortably, "so, when I started liking you, it was a big deal for everyone. Because, well, it's definitely a first." he finished, looking up at me.

"Done?" I asked, not caring if I sounded rude, "So, I've officially heard you out, you can leave," I stepped aside, leaving him enough room to get passed.

"But, I mean, you're clearly over reacting," he choked out.

"I probably am," I shrugged, "But It's not a side affect of the cocaine. I am thinking it must be love," I shook my head, "I'm not sure why I said that," I started to feel really dizzy, "You need to get Carlisle, please," I muttered as I slowly sank to the ground. My head was spinning so fast. I couldn't even see the room anymore.

I think I passed out. Because, I woke up groggily In a big room, not my own, not In Charlie's house for sure. Something was going on around me, there were lots of voices all talking.

"Everyone, she's awake," Edward said, his voice carrying above the others.

"You still should've told em what was wrong with her," Chris's voice snapped. Great, so now my secret's out of the bag.


End file.
